<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Name, My Heart by Crazy_Pairing_Person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247115">Your Name, My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person'>Crazy_Pairing_Person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Names and Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspar's name has been engraved on Linhardt's skin since before they even got to Garreg Mach. He's lucky enough that it can be hidden with a shirt.</p><p>Caspar is not so lucky, as Linhardt finds out when Caspar strolls into class late one day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Names and Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Name, My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He distinctly remembers the day it happened. Doesn't quite remember if it was a Tuesday or Thursday, if it was the Horsebow Moon or the Wyvern Moon, but those are not as important as what he does remember, he thinks.</p><p>The parts he remembers are watching as his best friend ran around the meadow, slicing up phantom villains and declaring himself to be a hero to the invisible village. He remembers Caspar spinning around at one specific moment, grinning at him like always, and... Oh.</p><p>Then he remembers giving a hasty excuse to Caspar, and running home faster than he ever had or ever would. He remembers running to his room and finding his mirror. He remembers yanking off his shirt to inspect his body.</p><p>Caspar's name. Written on his skin, though it had not been when he'd woken up that morning. It was low enough to be hidden by any shirt, so long as it wasn't one that would be left unbuttoned. Good - he would hate to have to wear shirts with large, suffocating necks just so he could hide his affection. He'd much rather have just gone back to that field and confessed right then if that had been the case.</p><p>But it wasn't, so he didn't.</p>
<hr/><p>Linhardt has not ever put much research or thought into it. Crests are infinitely more fascinating to him - and they might actually have a solveable answer. The fact that the name of whoever you're in love with at the moment gets written on your skin is truly an interesting phenomenon, but it's not one that can be explained, if you ask Linhardt.</p><p>So he lets it go and researches Crests instead.</p><p>And he waits for the day that Caspar's name will fade from his skin.</p>
<hr/><p>Linhardt never put much thought into how lucky he was that Caspar's name was so easily hidden for him. He saw a few of the others at Garreg Mach just barely getting away with hiding their own, but they managed it well enough, so it simply wasn't something he thought he should feel blessed about.</p><p>"Alright, NOBODY better laugh at me!"</p><p>Then Caspar interrupted a lecture (and Linhardt's nap) with that shout, and burst into the room late.</p><p>Byleth's reprimand about said lateness died on their tongue as they - and everyone else in the room - got a good look at Caspar's face.</p><p>His forehead, specifically. Which was emblazoned with Linhardt's name.</p><p>Linhardt blinked sleepily. "Huh. Weird dream," he commented, then let his head fall back to his desk.</p><p>He might have felt sorry about everyone's sudden laughter at the comment - Caspar had said not to laugh, after all - but technically they were laughing at Linhardt, so it was fine, right?</p><p>Caspar's mortified groan as he flopped down in his seat nearly woke him again, though. He sighed and let his eyes open, idly looking over the black color of his own name. Caspar must have noticed him looking, because he promptly picked up the nearest book and hid his face in it.</p>
<hr/><p>"I'm happy that you're so proud about your feelings for me," Linhardt commented later in the day, upon seeing Caspar still with the name on his forehead.</p><p>Caspar looked back at him, guarded. "I'm happy that you're happy...?" He huffed. "S'not something I chose, though..."</p><p>"I disagree," Linhardt said evenly. "The small amount of research that has been done in the area of these marks shows there is only one consistency for where they appear - and that is how willing the person is to be honest with their feelings." He sighed. "Seeing yours in such a brazen place, it makes me feel a bit bad for where mine is..."</p><p>Caspar's stare became less guarded and more confused. Linhardt took this as an indication for explanation - and instead of doing that, he reached up and tugged down the collar of his uniform, enough to show Caspar his own name.</p><p>Silence stretched on.</p><p>"...Huh."</p><p>"Is that truly your only response?" Linhardt asked dryly. "No, wait... Don't answer that. How about I just watch you train and we call it a date?"</p><p>Caspar's only response at that was a furious blush and a frantic nod.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>